Christening
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU Oneshot because I am an AU whore. Gilbert was not going to play hide and seek in the garden like a fag. Nope, he and Ludwig were going to christen Peter's bed...


**Title: **Christening  
**Artist/Author: **KivaEmber  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Prussia/Germany, Hungary, Austria, Sealand, England  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **AU because I am an AU whore. Gilbert was not going to play hide and seek in the garden like a fag. Nope, he and Ludwig were going to christen Peter's bed...  
**A/N: **Prezzie for souseki_naora on LJ. This was written ages ago, but I realised I didn't post it up on my account, so here we are. I've forgotten what it's mostly about. Sex is in it though. So, uh, enjoy?

**X.x.X  
**

Every few months or so, Gilbert and Ludwig had to visit one of their rich cousins' houses as per orders of Papa Germania. During these visits, the young teenagers were shuffled off into a large room with their cousins, entertained with themselves, and the maid that was assigned to keeping them well fed, and to make sure they behaved. While the teenagers were dying of boredom in that room, or subtlety insulting one another (with the exception of Ludwig, being the introverted, nice boy that he was), the grown ups did grown up things until tea time, where the German brothers would dully thank their cousins for having them, then leave - very much relieved to be free.

This time, it was their cousins' parent's birthday, and after Gilbert and Ludwig was forced to give their dutiful _"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Tantchen"_, they were shuffled off into that loathsome room while the adults cracked open the alcohol.

"Well, this sucks," Gilbert complained after several minutes of silence, and ignored the soft hush his little brother gave him over his dog eared copy of _1984_. "They could've at least given us a bottle of champagne."

Roderich, the most prim boy the German brothers had ever met, sniffed disapprovingly at Gilbert, murmuring "uncouth".

Gilbert ignored it - as he usually did.

"I mean, the only chick we've got here is _her_," He waved vaguely at Elizaveta, and the tomboyish girl immediately stiffened, her eyes narrowing into furious expression, "And she's a fucking tranny or a hermaphrodite or something."

"Bruder!" Ludwig hissed, lowering his book as he gave his older brother a glare. "Please don't start another fight!"

Gilbert's lips just curled upwards, and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a fox like gesture of mischief. "I'm not starting anything."

Ludwig frowned and Elizaveta let out an audible growl at the smug look on Gilbert's face; but before anything could be done to spark the inevitable fight, the door to their room was opened. Immediately, the four teens' eyes flickered to the door, thankful for the distraction.

A small boy, clad in an adorable sailor suit, came marching in, his chin raised ridiculously in an imitation of an arrogant gesture. Gilbert pressed a hand against his mouth to stifle a chortle at how silly the child looked. Ludwig elbowed him in the side when he snorted a little too loudly.

"I'm bored!" The child said pompously, as if everyone should care that the little brat was poorly entertained. "Mommy and Daddy and big Brother won't play with me! So all of you have to play with me instead!"

"Like fu-" Gilbert was cut off when Elizaveta threw a cushion at his head.

"Of course we'll play with you, Peter." Elizaveta cooed, getting up from the sofa and crouching down before the child, pinching his cheeks.

Gilbert threw the cushion at Roderich, smirking at the teenager's appalled yell when it hit him in the face, knocking his glasses askew. "Speak for yourself," He scoffed at Elizaveta, giving the brattish Peter a sour look, "I ain't playing with some brat."

"Odd," Roderich snapped, adjusting his glasses and putting the cushion aside on the sofa neatly, "As you are a 'brat' as well."

"Ohhhh~" Gilbert grinned, baring his teeth at the prim boy. "That's pot calling kettle black, innit? Mr. Listen-to-me-play-my-faggy-piano-coz-I'm-a-m

usical-genius~"

Roderich pursed his lips, adjusting his glasses again in agitation, and Gilbert's grin twitched wider at the lack of answer. The albino looked at his brother to share his victory, but Ludwig wasn't paying attention. His little brother's nose was buried once more in his battered book, blocking out the world. Gilbert scowled and snatched the book out of Ludwig's hands.

"A-Ah! Bruder!" Ludwig tried to snatch his book back, nearly sprawling across Gilbert's lap to reclaim it. "Give it back!"

Gilbert snickered, but yelped when Elizaveta cuffed him around the head and plucked the dog eared book from his hand.

"Oh, you're such a child!" She scolded Gilbert, and handed over the book to the mildly flushed Ludwig with a sweet smile. Ludwig took it with a shy smile of his own and settled back from Gilbert's lap onto the sofa, quickly finding his page.

Gilbert scowled, rubbing his injured head and giving Elizaveta a narrowed glare. "Bitch."

Elizaveta punched him in the side of the head as a reply, and while Gilbert reeled from the strike, blinking stars out of his eyes, she flounced back to Peter who had started whining loudly about being ignored. She cooed at him, having a weakness for adorably dressed boys, and Peter was quickly soothed enough that his voice was normal volume and pitch - much to the teenagers' relief.

"-And Mommy got me more teddies!" Peter chattered cheerfully to Elizaveta. "They're so cute! And fluffy! I got a biiiig lion that I named Simba after that movie with the lion and the singing and I really liked it!"

"And dear God someone kill me," Gilbert muttered into Ludwig's ear, leaning heavily on his brother's shoulder. Ludwig grunted uncomfortably, his cheeks glowing red as he tried to ignore Gilbert's weight leaning on him, and the lips brushing against his ear. It wasn't working too well, as he had been stuck on the same word for at least seven minutes.

"I also got a tiger!"

"Oh? A tiger huh?"

"Yeah! A white one! I wish that there was a movie about a white tiger, but there should be one eventually! I'll ask Mommy to make one!"

Gilbert groaned into Ludwig's ear in agony.

Elizaveta smiled at Peter, fixing his little sailor hat atop of his head. It had become crooked. "Did you get any other teddies?"

"Ummmm, oh yeah! I also got an elephant! I called him Dumbo, because of that movie with the flying elephant! I liked that one coz it had singing _crows_ in it too!"

Ludwig scowled when Gilbert snatched his battered book away again, then rolled his eyes as his older brother mimed slitting his wrists with the edges of the pages. "I'm still reading that, Bruder."

"Just wait 'til I've finished slicing through my arteries and you can have it back."

But Gilbert's semi-faux attempts of suicide were interrupted when the door opened again, thankfully cutting off Peter's irritable chatter when everyone looked to see who it was. Roderich looked the most thankful, as he had been looking like he'd been slowly losing the will to live the longer Peter nattered on.

Arthur, the eldest of the teenagers, and of course allowed to visit the adults and mingle with them, stepped into the room. He also had his chin tilted arrogantly, but unlike Peter, his little brother, he could pull it off without seeming _totally_ ridiculous. He tutted when he saw Peter, and leaned down a little to cuff the little brat around the head lightly.

"So this is where you buggered off to," Arthur scolded, "Mother's been getting into a right tizzy wondering where you'd went. Stupid brat."

"Don't call me a braaaat!" Peter whined, clutching at his sailor's hat and staring up at his older brother with angry, tearful eyes. "I'm nearly _ten_ you know!"

"Oh, yes, that's such a _mature_ age," Arthur drawled.

"Shut up!"

"Oi, gayface." Gilbert sneered, dumping Ludwig's book back in his lap and lounging over the arm of the sofa. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Arthur gave Gilbert a smirk, smoothing his smart shirt down. "_I've_ been having some sherry with Aunt Josephine."

"Well aren't you a big boy, now?" Gilbert cooed mockingly, "Did you have it with lemonade too?"

"_No_. It was straight from the bottle."

"Well," Gilbert continued, ignoring the look he was getting from Elizaveta. She was far too busy trying to soothe Peter's ruffled feelings to hit him anyway. "If you had free access to alcohol, why the hell are you with us plebeians, then?"

Roderich gave an elegant snort, "I believe _you're _the only plebeian here."

He went ignored as Arthur tilted his chin arrogantly again, giving Gilbert an indifferent look; "I _can _be with the adults, but I remembered that _someone_ needs to keep an eye on the children so they don't get their grotty little hands on everything. I thought I should chaperone you, no?"

Gilbert stared, and cracked up into laughter. "Oh, my, god. You're such a fucking twat!"

Arthur coloured in anger. "I believe _you're_ the fucking twat here!"

"'I thought _I_ should chaperooooone _you_, no?'" Gilbert imitated in a high pitched, snooty voice, nudging Ludwig. His brother tried to wave him away and leave him alone with his book. "'As _I_ am an arrogant prick~''"

Gritting his teeth, Arthur grounded out; "I don't talk like that. And I am not a prick."

"But you admit you're arrogant? Gotta respect that honestly, twat."

"You-"

"Okay!" Elizaveta had finally had enough, and the two boys immediately shut their mouths as the tomboyish girl stood, her face contorted into a terrifying expression of fury. "That's enough out of the two of you idiots! You're all going to shut up, and play Hide and Seek with Peter outside! Now!"

Even Ludwig was staring at her, and after a pause, Gilbert grumbled; "I don't wanna play Hide and Seek..."

"Well, tough, you are." Elizaveta growled at Gilbert, and the albino sneered but made no further protests. "Now up! Come on, Ludwig, put your book away. Go on with Peter, Arthur, since you're chaperoning us- and that includes you as well, Roderich! Up!"

"Fucking tranny..." Gilbert muttered under his breath to Ludwig, and the younger brother smiled sickly when Elizaveta's head snapped round to them like a dog scenting food. Gilbert just shrugged at her, face innocent, and Elizaveta narrowed her eyes but let Gilbert pass without punishment.

They were shuffled out into the extravagant back garden, the grass still damp from the rain. They could hear the soft hubbub from the conservatory, the white curtains drawn so only the silhouettes of the guests inside could be seen. Peter was holding Elizaveta's hand tightly as they assembled on the large deck, smiling happily at having his own way once again. Gilbert found the sight nauseating.

"Alright. The rules," Elizaveta began, "We're not allowed to hide in the house, only in the garden, otherwise we'd never find everyone."

Gilbert looked at the large garden. It had a miniature orchard, countless flowering bushes and even a small maze that had been grown for Peter stashed away in the corner. The Kirkland family had quite a lot of land for their garden, and they didn't let it go to waste. "One game's gonna take fucking forever." He complained.

Elizaveta sent him a glare. "Well, that's good as this game is to waste _time_," She snapped, and Gilbert scowled but fell silent. "Alright, so, who's going to be it?"

"Not me!" Peter called, raising his hand.

"Not me, or Ludwig." Gilbert said immediately after, grasping the younger brother's hand and holding their tightly clasped hands up as well. Ludwig flushed.

Roderich sniffed. "Well, I won't be searching about in the undergrowth. I'm not it, either."

"Not me, too." Elizaveta followed up, and then smiled at the frowning Arthur. "It seems like Arthur is it."

The eldest Kirkland sibling harrumphed, but waved a hand at the others with a bored expression. "Fine, fine. I'll be bloody it. Go off and hide, brats."

"You have to close your eyes!" Peter reminded, "And count to a hundred!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his younger brother, and walked to one of the deck chairs, still damp from the rain. He ignored the wet and sat on it, closing his eyes and started counting without preamble. Obviously he wanted his turn over and done with.

Peter started tugging Elizaveta's hand immediately, and they went off the deck onto the damp grass, heading towards the maze. Halfway though, Peter nearly slipped, and Elizaveta scooped the giggling child up into her arms and held him against her bosom without breaking her stride.

Roderich murmured unhappily about the arrangement, looking from the deck at the wet grass below. It was obvious that he was going to get mud on his clothes, and possibly twigs and leaves as he had to - and he shuddered at the thought - hide in a bush or some other dirty ditch. He nearly whimpered, but he caught sight of Gilbert's vicious grin from the corner of his eye, and he firmed his expression, smoothing out his clothes and fixing his collar.

He went down the deck's stairs gracefully, ignoring Arthur's bored drawl of; "Thirty, thirty-one...", and went over to the orchards close by.

Ludwig watched the three go off to their hiding places, and looked at Gilbert who hadn't moved yet. Arthur was already reaching fifty. "Bruder?" He prompted.

"Wait." Gilbert squinted at Roderich's form, waiting for him to have gone partially out of sight, before turning to Ludwig and using his free hand to press a finger against his lips. "Shhh..." He hushed softly, then started to tiptoe towards the still open door to inside, dragging a confused Ludwig after him.

Like hell he was going to play hide and seek in the fucking garden.

"Bruder, we're supposed to be hiding in the garden." Ludwig spoke up when they were back inside, frowning in puzzlement.

"I dunno 'bout you, but I don't wanna squat in the mud hiding from the twat." Gilbert scoffed, walking up through the near maze like network of corridors in the Kirkland Family mansion. They passed by the kitchen door, and looking about himself casually - able to hear the loud commotion from the next door over to where the adults were congregated - he nudged it open.

Ludwig let out a huff of air, but didn't protest. Gilbert wouldn't listen to him, and it would just be wasted breath. However, he did let out a disapproving noise when Gilbert swiped a half full bottle of champagne, and ushered them out of the kitchen. He met Ludwig's stern glare with a wink, and they were walking through the corridors once more, ascending a flight of stairs. Ludwig didn't know where Gilbert was taking them.

Gilbert didn't seem to know either, as he opened random doors and peeked inside before closing them with a disappointed grunt - until finally, they came across a room that made Gilbert give a delighted grin.

"Ah hah. Found the little shit's room." He declared smugly, barging right into the room, and Ludwig glanced at the door before he was dragged in afterwards. 'Peter's Room: Stay out', it said.

Ludwig had a bad feeling instantly.

The room was exactly how a spoilt brat's room should be. It was unnecessarily large, filled to the brim with toys, and a large queen sized bed right in the centre. The bed was nearly hidden under the amount of plush toys on it, tigers, lions, dogs, cats, elephants, hippos, buffaloes, countless amount of animal toys. Gilbert whistled at seeing it, dumping the half full bottle of champagne on the bedside table.

"Could fill a toy store..." He mused.

Ludwig shuffled his feet, kept captive beside his brother by the tight grip on his hand. "Bruder. We shouldn't be in here. It's _rude_."

"And? So is the little shit." Gilbert scoffed. "'Come play with me! I want this! Wah, wah, waaaah!' Fucking annoying. Besides..." Gilbert turned to face Ludwig, tugging at his brother's hand so that Ludwig stumbled forwards against his chest, where he placed his hand on the small of his back, keeping his younger brother against him. "I think we need to 'christen' the bed..."

Ludwig blinked, eyes wide, before flushing when the meaning became clear. "B-Bruder! Not _here_!"

"Why not~" Gilbert cooed, entwining his fingers with Ludwig, holding the hand up. In their position, they looked like they were about to waltz, with Ludwig in the female role. "We have a nice soft bed there, the adults are getting drunk, and the other bastards are out in the garden with none the wiser. We even have champagne to unwind..."

Trying to stammer out a reply, Ludwig flushed darker when the hand on his back trailed down, grasping a firm ass cheek and squeezing tightly. Their hips were forced to press against each other, and Ludwig's soft startled gasp was breathed against Gilbert's lips.

Gilbert smiled as Ludwig subconsciously put his free hand onto his shoulder, taking a step back and forcing Ludwig to follow until the back of his thighs hit the edge of the bed. He toppled backwards into a controlled fall, landing on the softness of the thick quilt and plush toys with Ludwig sprawled atop of him.

Ludwig tried to push himself up off his brother, but Gilbert pulled Ludwig close again, arm wrapped tightly around the younger's waist and a calloused hand holding the back of Ludwig's head. Ludwig stammered something unintelligible before his lips were claimed swiftly by Gilbert's, a squeak catching in his throat at the warmth pressing against his mouth.

Gilbert released a low purr, fingers raking through his brother's usually tidy hair style and dishevelling it. Ludwig let out a groaned protest against Gilbert's lips, and Gilbert took advantage, his tongue darting out and boldly plunging into his brother's hot mouth, fisting blond strands and holding Ludwig in place as his tongue hungrily roamed his whining brother's mouth.

Ludwig squirmed, fingers fisting into the front of Gilbert's shirt and twisting. His struggling was half hearted, and quickly, he was slowly coaxed to shyly respond to the tongue lapping at his.

Pleased with Ludwig's submitting, Gilbert's hand trailed down from an angular hip to boldly squeeze his younger brother's firm ass, massaging and rolling the rump mercilessly with a greedy hand. Ludwig gasped into his mouth, and his hips shuddered and jerked at the molestation, unwittingly grinding himself against Gilbert's groin.

Gilbert groaned and his fingers dug into Ludwig's buttocks, pulling away from the wet kiss to admire his little brother's flushed expression of pleasure. He licked his lips at the sight, easily tilting his head back to avoid Ludwig's hungry lips trying to catch his, and purred when the wet lips found his jawline instead.

"Ja, Bruder..." He moaned approvingly when Ludwig pressed hot, open mouthed kisses along his jawline. His fingers petted the blond hair, his hand retracting to dip fingers into the waistband of Ludwig's trousers and stroke the starting curve of the firm ass. He was rewarded with hearing Ludwig whine an incomprehensible word.

Gilbert tilted his head to the side, his lips pressing against Ludwig's ear. "Mmm? What was that?" He murmured softly, tongue flicking out.

Ludwig gasped, then whimpered when Gilbert started giving his ear a hot tongue bath, all conscious thought heartily thrown out of his mind's window. "B-Brud-derrrrr...!" He groaned, barely realising their positions were slowly being reversed until he was being pressed into the soft silken quilt of Peter's bed, eyes fluttering back open to see Gilbert leering down at him.

"Oh, you look like such a slut," Gilbert chuckled, eyes hungrily memorising the picture Ludwig made; flushed cheeks, half lidded, dark eyes and lips parted temptingly. Delicious. His fingers played with the neat little buttons on Ludwig's slightly rumpled shirt before slowly, alluringly, he began to undo them, revealing the defined planes of his little brother's torso.

Ludwig shivered when Gilbert pushed the shirt off his shoulders and left it bunched up around his elbows, feeling the fur of a nearby plushie caress his shoulder. His skin felt hypersensitive, and the soft tickling from the fur made his breath hitch, toes curling in his shoes.

Gilbert leant back, trailing the tips of his pale fingers down the chest with an appreciative leer before looking at the amassed army of stuffed animal toys on the bed. After a brief moment of pondering, he snatched up a somewhat large English Sheepdog plush toy and shoved it into the dazed Ludwig's arms. He then slid off his brother and roughly rolled him over onto his front, slapping Ludwig's ass before leaning down to tug off Ludwig's shoes and socks.

Ludwig was vaguely perplexed, shifting his position so the English Sheepdog's head wasn't digging so painfully into his collarbone. "Bruder...?"

Gilbert just grinned, shucking his own shoes and curled his fingers into the waistband of Ludwig's trousers, slowly wriggling them down strong thighs, down past the knees and whisking them off bare ankles. He dumped the trousers aside, and snapped the elastic of Ludwig's boxers. Ludwig yelped at the sharp sting.

"Ow! Bruder, wh-"

Gilbert snapped the boxer's elastic again, Ludwig cutting himself with another yelp, before roughly pulling those down too. He dropped the underwear onto the floor, and climbed back onto the bed, knees on either side of Ludwig's thighs, his hands grasping onto Ludwig's hips and pulling them up, forcing Ludwig's knees under him to hold his ass aloft for Gilbert.

"B-Bruder," Ludwig stammered, shivering when his brother's rough palms settled on his ass cheeks and spread them, revealing his tight, puckered anus ready for molesting. "Bruder, _bitte_, not here..."

Ignoring Ludwig's pleas, Gilbert dipped his head and wriggled the tip of his tongue against the anus, fingers twisting awkwardly to spread the firm cheeks as much as possible. Ludwig gasped, and bucked his hips back instinctively to get the teasing tongue to plunge into him. Gilbert just chuckled and lightly rimmed his brother, getting another buck.

"Haa...a-ah!" Ludwig hugged the sheepdog teddy in his arms tightly, his eyes screwed shut and his cheeks flushed. "Bruuuder...!"

A teasing flick of the tongue against the puckered anus. "Jaaaaa?"

Ludwig groaned and pressed his face into the soft fur of the teddy, mortified beyond belief. "Gott, Bruder...not here..." He mumbled into the fur, and nearly inhaled it in shock when Gilbert's tongue suddenly pushed into him, hot and wet and wriggling madly. "_Bruder_!"

Gilbert lapped at the hot inner walls, feeling them clench and spasm around his wriggling tongue. Ludwig moaned, losing the battle with his morals, and humped back against his brother's face, not caring that he was getting the toy's hair into his mouth when his lips parted, heavy pants ripping from his throat and into the fur of the sheepdog plushie. "Haaaaah! Haaaaah!"

Purring in satisfaction, Gilbert retracted his tongue, licking his lips at seeing the flushed pink anus glistening with saliva. He grinned at hearing Ludwig whimper in protest, seeing his hips bucking and ass wriggling desperately. "Oh? Want more, then?" He purred, tone obscene, and pressed his lips against the tail bone, his finger circling that willing hole before wriggling its tip in teasingly.

"Jaaa!" Ludwig moaned, hips pushing back and impaling himself more on the digit. "J-Jaaa, Bruder!"

"Good boy," Gilbert littered the small of Ludwig's back with hot, open mouthed kisses, pushing the rest of his finger in, rubbing the hot, wet walls. Ludwig shivered, and muffled his moans into the fur of the teddy, hips rocking and bucking to the finger mercilessly thrusting into him.

Gilbert purred, pulling back as he pushed in a second finger. The digits scissored and wriggled inside of his moaning brother, stretching him for what was to come. Gilbert licked his lips at how Ludwig's ass jerked and wriggled to his finger's ministrations and couldn't resist leaning forwards, sinking his teeth into soft flesh and delighting in the high pitched yelp from his brother.

"A-Ah! B-Bruder?!" Ludwig jolted at the pain, and moaned when a wet tongue lapped at the stinging bite mark, soothing it. "Wha...What waaas, t-thaaaat fo-ohhh-oor~?!"

"I just couldn't resist~" Gilbert cooed, admiring the vivid bite mark on Ludwig's left ass cheek. He licked it again, pushing in a third finger and feeling his brother's ass spasm around them.

Ludwig groaned when the third finger was added, a prickly ache flaring as he was stretched a bit wider. But it lasted for barely a heartbeat, and he was pushing his hips back against the thrusting fingers again, practically suffocating himself with the English Sheepdog toy's fur. "Brrrrrud-d-uh...eerrr...!"

"Good enough," Gilbert growled, pulling his fingers out and rising himself up onto his knees, hastily fumbling with his trouser's button and zipper. He cursed. Zipper. Won't. Go. _Down_.

Whining in protest, Ludwig rolled his hips in a silent plea to have the fingers - or something bigger - inside of him and thrusting again, and groaned when the action caused his twitching cock to rub against the soft fur of the teddy he was hugging so tightly. He humped the toy instinctively, heavy balls aching as he moaned for release, not even registering the sharp sound of a zipper being undone the the rustle of fabric.

Gilbert pushed his trousers and boxers down to his knees, and grabbed onto Ludwig's rutting hips, holding him still. He rolled his eyes at the whine he got. "Jesus, you're such a slut." He said, pressing the head of his throbbing cock against Ludwig's prepared anus and pushed in up to his balls in one smooth thrust.

Ludwig cried out at being penetrated, ass clenching and spasming around the intruder and fingers digging into the sheepdog toy. He felt Gilbert press his front against his back, able to feel his older brother's body heat through the fabric of their shirts, and Gilbert panting into the back of his bare shoulder. Fingers dug into his bare hips, and he heard Gilbert groan as his ass squeezed and clenched him tightly, the albino already bucking into the heat.

"_Gott_..." Gilbert breathed, rocking his hips before pulling out partially, and pushing back in, Ludwig moaning at the action. "_Gott_, yo-ooh...you, t-tiiiiiight...ass..."

Ludwig couldn't even put together a coherent sentence, muffling his shameful noises of pleasure into the sheepdog's fur as Gilbert started to pound his ass in a steady, hard pace. The bed creaked obscenely loud with each thrust, accompanied by harsh pants and moans in the otherwise quiet room. Ludwig nearly choked on a sharp intake of breath when Gilbert thrust in _hard_ and sent a spasm of pleasure through every nerve in his body, white flashing in his vision.

Gilbert hissed when the ass squeezed hard enough that he nearly cummed, forcing his cock to thrust into the tight ass harder and faster to hit that little spot again. He groaned when the ass squeezed tighter again, the friction making his cock twitch inside his brother warningly, his eyes rolling back at the sheer pleasure.

"O-Oh, _gott_, ja...!" Gilbert gasped, breathing ragged as he humped his brother like a dog, Ludwig's loud wails of pleasure not even muffled anymore by the toy in his arms. "Ja! Ja! Ja, yooooou fu-uh-uh-uckin' t-tiiiiiiight, _bitch_!"

"Bruder! Bruder! Jaaaaa, Bruder!" Ludwig was crushing the teddy against him tightly, nails nearly ripping at its seams. "Oh _Gott_! JAA! JAAAAAAAAA! JAAAAAAAAAAA, BRUDER~!"

"JA!" Gilbert howled, pounding Ludwig into the bed hard, springs creaking frantically as it rocked enough that one or two other teddies lounging on the bed tumbled off with muffled thumps. "JAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ludwig bucked madly to the harsh thrusts, trying to get his knees under him more to push his ass higher, and chewed on the sheepdog toy's fur, probably swallowing one or two dozen hairs, choking on his pants and yowls. But then he felt everything in him tense, a wheezy "ah!" catching in his throat before he groaned in utter ecstasy, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his vision whited out, cock twitching before cumming explosively all down his thighs and on the teddy.

Gilbert let out a snarl when the ass clenched down on him. "Fuuuu-uhhhhhhh-c-ck!" He growled, before his hips spasmed and pumped erratically into his brother, cock spurting thick ribbons of cum into the tight, wet heat. The sticky white fluid filled, and overflowed out of his mewling brother, trickling out of the tight anus and down strong thighs.

Ludwig grunted when Gilbert collapsed his whole weight on him, then started to cough and splutter when he registered that his mouth was full of sheepdog hair. His brother chuckled into his ear before pulling out of him, making him groan between spitting out fur.

Lifting his weight off of his brother, Gilbert rolled beside Ludwig, grunting when something pressed into his back. He pulled out the Buffalo toy and threw it off the bed, sinking into the soft quilt underneath with a sigh. He smirked in satisfaction as he pulled his trousers and boxers back up his legs, cleaning up the cum clinging to his cock and thighs with the wing of some bird teddy (a swan? Goose? Something like that) before zipping and buttoning himself up.

"Well. That was fun." Gilbert sat up, leaning forwards to grab the champagne bottle and took a hearty swig. He offered it to his brother who finally pushed himself up, still clutching the teddy to his bare chest as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "A toast?"

"For what?" Ludwig grumbled, taking the bottle and drinking a good portion of it - anything to stop his conscience from coming back and ragging on him for being fucked on Peter's bed.

He looked down at the sheepdog teddy he was clutching, and let go of it. It had cum clumping its fur together, and Ludwig felt his face burn in shame and hastily gulped down more champagne. Gilbert snatched it out of his hands before it could drink it all however, and he glared when his older brother just smirked and drained the remaining alcohol and dropped it on the bed, between a lion and a zebra teddy.

"For christening the bed of course. Now, shall we check up on the retards playing in the garden?" Gilbert grinned, sliding off the bed and straightening his clothes out, not even looking ruffled as he looked at Ludwig. He smirked at his brother's messy state; his shirt was still bunched around his elbows, open, and horrible rumpled, and his usually neat hair was horribly dishevelled, and had cum all down his ass and thighs. Gilbert licked his lips at the sight.

Ludwig flushed again, and staggered off the bed, leaning down to grab his trousers and boxers and struggled to slip them on. The cum clung uncomfortably to his clothes, but he ignored it with only a grimace of discomfort, fixing his shirt. "Bruder. I hate you." He said seriously, scraping his hair back into order - although a stubborn strand of hair hung over his left eye.

"I love you too~" Gilbert snickered, and motioned for Ludwig to follow after pulling his shoes back on. "Now come on, help me think of an excuse to tell the tranny on where we were...you needed to go to the bathroom right?"

Ludwig glowered.

"Right. Bathroom."

They left the bedroom, and as they returned to the garden - where they were nearly physically abused by Elizaveta for ditching them - Gilbert couldn't help but smirk constantly at the loudly whining Peter as he thought how the boy would react when he returned to his bedroom.

Oh, what he would give to see _that_.

**Fin.**


End file.
